Hunting High and Low
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Para salvar o mundo, Sam se sacrificou e está preso no inferno. Dean não vai medir esforços nessa caçada tão especial. Não contém slash


**HUNTING HIGH AND LOW**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Projeto Hunting Words do Need for Fic, tema: caçada, Ficlet, Supernatural, Season Finale da 5ª temporada e início da 6ª temporada. Songfic: Hunting High and Low – A-HA

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one-shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Para salvar o mundo, Sam se sacrificou e está preso no inferno. Dean não vai medir esforços nessa caçada tão especial

Aviso: Sem betagem, feita em 25 minutos, então não esperem uma grande obra literária.

**Hunting High And Low**

**ShiryuForever94**

Não há nada mais além de um monte de grama morta e as marcas no meu rosto e na minha alma. Ele se foi. Sam se sacrificou pela humanidade se atirando no inferno junto com Lúcifer, Adam e Miguel.

Estou em choque e Castiel recupera minha saúde física, mas não há como recuperar minha saúde mental, nem a emocional, até que ele esteja de volta. Até que Sam esteja aqui, ao meu lado. Eu sei que prometi, que ele me fez jurar, mas não me importo de quebrar esse tipo de promessa. Eu vou partir para a mais importante caçada de toda a minha vida: vou resgatar Sam do inferno.

Não sei como eu vou fazer isso, nem se vou conseguir, mas é meu destino cuidar de Sam e eu não vou desistir, jamais, simplesmente porque ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, é meu irmão e eu o amo de todo coração e alma.

Carrego em minha carteira uma foto de Sam. Não qualquer foto, mas de quando ele era apenas um garotinho assustado que me pedia colo e queria tanto que papai ficasse conosco. Eu vou encontrá-lo. Ele estava bem aqui, à distância de um toque e agora já não está mais. Espero que ele consiga aguentar, pois eu já estive no inferno e sei o que aquilo faz com a alma de alguém e não desejo que ele sofra. Eu o deixei ir, como sangue escorrendo por minhas mãos, mas eu vou encontrar você, Sam, o mais rapidamente possível.

**Here I am**

**And within the reach of my hands**

**She sounds asleep and she's sweeter now**

**Than the wildest dream could have seen her**

**And I watch her slipping away**

**But I know**

**Aqui estou**

**E ao alcance de minhas mãos**

**Ela parece dormir e está mais doce agora**

**Do que quando o mais selvagem sonho que poderia ter visto**

**E eu a deixo escapar**

**Mas eu sei**

Nem tudo é como eu imaginei, já se passaram alguns dias e eu não deixo nem um segundo escapar sem ler livros, sem falar com Bobby, sem pesquisar em qualquer fonte disponível ou consultar pessoas a que antes jamais daria importância.

Eu vou mover céu e terra atrás de você, Sam, eu vou caçar você como se fosse o próprio Lúcifer para poder libertá-lo, porque você é meu único irmão. Não há limites, nem distância, que possa me afastar da minha única vontade: encontrar uma saída e trazer você de volta.

Não durmo direito, embora Lisa e Ben estejam sempre por perto, simplesmente porque não haverá paz alguma até você voltar. Você está no fim do mundo? Eu irei até lá. No mais perdido dos fiordes, no mais profundo dos oceanos, na garganta mais perigosa de algum país perdido. Não me importa. Acima da terra, acima do céu, embaixo da terra. Eu não tenho limites porque meu amor não tem limites.

**I'll be hunting high and low**

**High**

**There's no end to the lengths**

**I'll go to hunting high and low**

**High**

**There's no end to lengths I'll go**

**Eu procurarei por toda parte**

**Bem alto**

**Não há fim nas distâncias em que**

**Irei procurar de alto a baixo**

**Bem alto**

**Não há fim nas distâncias em que irei**

Não é apenas por ser meu irmão, é por ser um Winchester e caçada é o negócio da família. Não consigo viver em paz, não há alegria que eu tenha, pois eu sonho com o dia em que poderei abraçar você, Sam.

Quando a noite vem e todos dormem, eu devaneio pela escuridão do quarto, levanto-me sem conseguir descansar e ando até a janela, miro as estrelas como fazíamos em nossas longas viagens. Eu posso sentir seu calor, seu coração bater, sua voz soar. Eu te amo tanto, Sammy.

Eu jamais irei desistir.

**To find her again**

**Upon this my dreams are depending**

**Through the dark**

**I sense the pounding of her heart next to mine**

**She's the sweetest love I could find**

**So I guess**

**Para encontrá-la de novo**

**Disso meus sonhos dependem**

**Através da escuridão**

**Sinto as batidas do seu coração próximo ao meu**

**Ela é o mais puro amor que eu poderia encontrar**

**Então eu acho**

Outro dia começa e meus estudos prosseguem. Bobby tenta me fazer desistir, Lisa tenta me acalmar, mas não, Sammy, não há fim para meus esforços, nem há lugar a que eu não vá, nem há força na terra, no inferno ou no céu que me impeça de revirar o mundo atrás de você.

Dois meses, Sammy, e eu ainda não consegui nada, mas mal comecei. Eu vou encontrar um meio. Eu sempre disse que o amava, eu jamais menti. Tal como não há o que me impeça, não há amor maior que o meu por você.

Nem nunca haverá.

**I'll be hunting high and low**

**High**

**There's no end to the lengths**

**I'll go to high and Low**

**High**

**Do you know what it means to love you?**

**Eu procurarei por toda parte**

**Bem alto**

**Não há fim nas distâncias em que**

**Irei procurar de alto a baixo**

**Bem alto**

**Voce sabe o que significa te amar ?**

Seis meses desde que você se foi e eu continuo sem sorrir, sem desistir. Arrumei um emprego, Sam. Não é lá grande coisa, o geniozinho sempre foi você, mas é algo que dá para me sustentar, ajudar Lisa e Ben e ainda sobrar alguma coisa para eu prosseguir buscando informações.

Buscando por você.

Sou um quebra cabeças faltando peças porque você não está ao meu lado e não gosto de me sentir assim. Você pode me ouvir, Sam?

**I'm hunting high and low**

**And now she's telling me she's got to go away**

**I'll always be hunting high and low**

**Hungry for you**

**Watch me tearing myself to pieces**

**Hunting high and low**

**Estou procurando por toda parte**

**E agora ela está me dizendo que tem que partir**

**Eu sempre estarei procurando por toda parte**

**Faminto por você**

**Veja como me deixou em pedaços**

**Procurando de alto a baixo**

Quase um ano que você se foi e eu ainda não perdi minha determinação, embora alguns dias sejam piores que outros e eu deixe lágrimas pingarem no chão. Morrerei tentando. Todos os dias, quando acordo, eu repito no espelho o que nós dois somos, o que nossa família é e tenho forças para, novamente procurar em todos os lugares por uma resposta.

Hunting things, saving people, the family business. Sim, eu estou caçando coisas para que eu possa salvar você, afinal é o negócio da família.

Eu te amo, Sammy.

**High**

**There's no end to the lengths I'll go to**

**Oh, for you I'll be hunting high and low**

**Bem alto**

**Não há fim nas distâncias em que irei percorer**

**Oh, por você irei procurar por toda parte**


End file.
